


Сто миль до Эль-Пасо

by SmokingSnake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mysticism, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: Не ходите, дети, в Ведьмин дом гулять





	Сто миль до Эль-Пасо

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторое количество расчлененки, штампы из ужастиков, много их

Ведьмин дом нависал над поляной темной, устрашающей громадой. Питти вздохнул, оглянулся назад, на густые кусты орешника, туда, где между веток виделось ярко-голубое платье Бекки, и повернулся обратно.  
— Что, струсил? — донеслось из кустов противным голосом Майлза. — Так я и знал! Питти-трусишка, намочил штанишки!  
— Заткнись к черту, Майлз! — крикнул Питти и тут же осекся. От звука его голоса какая-то мелкая пташка вспорхнула с перил покосившегося крыльца и с громким раздражающим карканием унеслась в лес.  
Вокруг дома снова стало тихо.  
— Я вхожу, — вполголоса произнес Питти, справившись с собой. Орешник сзади зашуршал, но никто не отозвался.  
Покосившееся крыльцо, вопреки его опасениям, выдержало его вес без единого скрипа. Расхрабрившись, Питти даже попрыгал немного на верхней ступеньке, но потемневшее от времени дерево даже не шелохнулось. Это воодушевляло, и входную дверь он открывал уже гораздо более уверенно.  
Проржавевшие петли натужно взвизгнули, заставив Питти вздрогнуть. Из орешника донесся едва слышный смешок, и Питти, не оборачиваясь, показал в ту сторону кулак.  
«Давай, Бекки смотрит», — подумал он и, расхрабрившись окончательно, шагнул через порог.  
Дверь, вопреки его ожиданиям, не захлопнулась у него за спиной, как это бывало обычно в фильмах ужасов. Она с мерзким скрипом качнулась в сторону, приоткрываясь шире, и, перекосившись, повисла на верхней петле.  
Питти огляделся.  
Помещение, в котором он оказался, напоминало небольшую гостиную. Слева стояли покрытые толстым слоем пыли мягкие кресла — из сидения одного торчала пропоровшая обивку ржавая пружина — рядом с ними возвышался монументальный дубовый стол с изрезанной ножом столешницей. Справа уходила на второй этаж узкая деревянная лестница.  
— Ну, я вошел, — шепотом — сам не зная, почему, — сказал Питти. — Что дальше-то?  
— Давай наверх, а то не считается, — прозвучал у него за спиной голос Майлза. А голос Бекки добавил: — На пороге любой дурак потоптаться может.  
Питти обиженно фыркнул и двинулся к лестнице. Половицы под ногами заскрипели, прогибаясь, и этот звук показался ему слишком громким на фоне предыдущей тишины. Только сейчас Питти понял, что с тех пор, как вошел, не слышал ни шороха веток, ни шума ветра в кронах деревьев, ни щебетания птиц — ничего, кроме голосов друзей.  
Под ноги ему попался вытертый ковер, и Питти, споткнувшись, едва не полетел на пол, но вовремя ухватился за резные перила лестницы. Поднял глаза — до лестничной площадки было всего ничего, какой-то десяток ступеней. За ней лестница поворачивала и терялась из виду, но, рассудил про себя Питти, никто не строит лестницы так, чтобы первый пролет был сильно меньше второго. Значит, всего-то двадцать ступеней до второго этажа. Мелочи.  
Над лестничной площадкой висела картина в тяжеловесной старомодной раме. Питти невольно пригляделся и скривился: на ней была изображена какая-то гадость. Посреди степи лежал обглоданный скелет с лошадиной головой грязно-серого цвета. Ее выпученные глаза были подернуты пленкой, раскиданные в стороны кости, которые когда-то были ногами, оканчивались копытами и бахромой окровавленного мяса вокруг них. Из забрызганного чем-то бурым уха вылезла огромная темно-зеленая муха и уселась тут же, на ганаше, потирать лапки.  
Питти моргнул. Он был уверен, что муха вылезла только что, прямо на его глазах. Но ведь это картина, не фильм, как она может двигаться?  
— Ты чего там застрял? — спросил из-за спины голос, смутно похожий на голос Майлза, но более грубый, резкий. — Долго ждать-то?  
— Да иди ты, — буркнул Питти себе под нос и поставил ногу на первую ступеньку.  
Картина наверху странным образом притягивала взгляд, хотя изображенное там все еще казалось уродливым. Питти снова посмотрел на лошадиный скелет, желая скорее убедиться, что ничего не изменилось за то время, что он препирался с голосом Майлза, но картина заворожила его, заставляя рассматривать все новые и новые детали.  
На костях крупа он увидел ошметки шкуры. Кое-где можно было даже рассмотреть крупные рыжие пятна — то ли особенность масти, то ли грязь. Муха с жужжанием взлетела и пересела на кровавую рану на месте пута левой передней ноги.  
Питти шагнул на ступеньку выше. По щиколоткам скользнул сквозняк, и, наклонившись, Питти обнаружил, что штаны давно стали ему малы: края штанин бахромой висели где-то у середины икры. Мысль о том, что еще с утра они были впору, Питти додумать не успел: картина снова поглотила все его внимание.  
Между обнаженных ребер лошади проступили внутренние органы: розовато-серые, влажно блестящие кишки, большой желудок странной формы, раздутые легкие... Питти смотрел, следил околдованный, за тем, как сжималось и разжималось темно-бордовое сердце.  
Следующие три ступеньки он преодолел одним прыжком. Хотелось поскорее покончить с этим, дойти до цели, вернуться к друзьям и больше никогда не видеть мертвых лошадей. Перила стали хрупкими, узенькими в его большой, сильной руке, и на какой-то миг ему даже показалось, что он может легко отломать от них кусок.  
Лошадь на картине дышала. Ноздри ее трепетали, словно она только что проскакала пару миль галопом, легкие раздувались, сердце билось быстро и мощно. Кожа на крупе разгладилась, стало видно, что рыжие пятна — особенность масти. Питти пару раз видел таких лошадей в вестернах. Там на них скакали индейцы, удирая от бледнолицых захватчиков.  
Еще две ступеньки, и колено Питти прострельнуло болью. Сустав щелкнул, разгибаясь, и Питти машинально оперся о перила, краем глаза заметив на тыльной стороне своей ладони морщины.  
Индейская лошадь громко фыркнула, поднимаясь с земли. На ее боках и шее все еще не было кожи, но внутренности были прикрыты волокнистыми мышцами и проступающими кое-где островками бело-желтого жира. Глаза ее стали живыми, блестящими, уши дергались, отгоняя надоедливых мух.  
На следующей ступеньке Питти почувствовал, как при вдохе начинает тихо клокотать в груди, словно он снова простудился. Питти откашлялся, сплюнул в сторону и шагнул выше, еще на ступеньку, еще...

... Морщинистая рука легла на круп низкорослой лошадки, пригладила жесткую шерсть. Кобыла хлестнула хвостом, фыркнула и продолжила пастись, не обращая внимания на хозяина.  
Питер Чейнзли по прозвищу Удачливый Питти задумчиво посмотрел на запад. До Эль-Пасо оставалось еще целых сто миль, а его старые кости уже требовали передышки. Можно было, конечно, доехать и завтра, но ворчун Генри опять будет недоволен...  
К черту его. Питти накинул на ноги лошади путы и вперевалку пошел к сброшенным на землю седельным сумкам. Он переночует здесь, а завтра Генри пусть хоть весь изойдет на ругань.

***

— Ну чего он там возится? — Бекки поерзала. На лес опускались сумерки, и мама наверняка уже ждала ее на ужин, а Питти застрял в этом чертовом доме, и никак не выходил. — Куда он ушел? Надо было всего-то пару шагов за дверь сделать, а он...  
— Тихо ты, — шикнул на нее Майлз. — Вернется.  
— А ты мне рот не затыкай! — обиженно фыркнула Бекки. — Я не нанималась тут сидеть часами и ждать, как привязанная.  
— Ну так пойди и посмотри, что там с ним, — насмешливо предложил Майлз. — Давай-давай, раз такая смелая!  
— Ну и пойду!  
— Ну и пойди!  
Бекки фыркнула, передернула плечами и поднялась. Ветки кустов затрещали, цепляясь за подол ее платья, но она была слишком раздражена, чтобы это замечать.  
— Питти! — крикнула она, широко шагая к Ведьминому дому. — Где ты?!  
Дом ответил молчанием.  
Бекки подошла ближе, чувствуя, как ее уверенность тает, но не желая показывать это Майлзу. Поднялась на цыпочки, заглянула в темное окно.  
Дом был пуст. В пыли на полу виднелись свежие следы, край ковра был задран и торчал нелепой складкой, но помимо этого ничто не указывало на то, что в доме кто-то есть.  
— Питти? — неуверенно позвала Бекки.  
Краем глаза она отметила справа вверху какое-то мелкое движение и машинально посмотрела туда. Ступени, перила, лестничная площадка...  
С картины на нее смотрели двое: пятнистая лошадь грязно-серой масти и древний старик с выцветшими, но странно знакомыми глазами. Что-то в этой картине показалось Бекки настолько отталкивающим, что она отшатнулась, не в силах смотреть дальше.  
— Что, испугалась? — из кустов орешника поднялся Майлз, отряхивая с себя сухие листья.  
— Иди к черту, Майлз, — бросила Бекки. — И Питти с собой забери! Охота ему шляться где попало вместо ужина — его дело. А я домой.


End file.
